Conventional rubber tracks for construction equipment are an expensive component and may be responsible for many problems that plague the equipment. Most tracked equipment does not have suspension and thus any vibrations or shocks created, fostered or enhanced by the tracks travel directly to the equipment and contribute to operator fatigue and equipment wear and failure.
Conventional thinking about offset tracks teaches that bigger lugs provided longer wear. However larger lugs also enable the inevitable cracks that form in the rubber to grow in a larger lug and thus when a chunk of rubber breaks off, it is a large chunk and will exacerbate the uneven ride and vibrations inherent in conventional offset tracks. Larger lugs in offset tracks also force larger spaces between the lugs thus enabling any rocks or other things protruding from the generally uneven terrain in construction areas to cut, gouge and generally wear the body of the tracks. This leads to most tracks falling apart long before they wear out.
What is needed is an offset track that wears longer and more evenly than conventional tracks thus minimizing vibration, improving the ride and performance of the track.